youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
KuchenTV
KuchenTV (bürgerlich Tim Heldt , * 19.04.1995 in Salzgitter) ist ein deutscher YouTuber und Meinungsblogger aus dem niedersächsischen Braunschweig. Kuchngeschmack Facebook, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Allgemeine Informationen KuchenTV stellt bereits sehr früh für einige Zuschauer eine Alternative zu JuliensBlog (bzw. JuliensHateBlog) als Meinungsblogger dar. Sein schwarzer Humor diente dabei als einprägendes Merkmal. In seinen Videos werden die Fakten zusammengestellt und die Aussagen weitergegeben. Besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit erreicht sein Format Kuchen Talks, welches aus über 400 Folgen besteht. In seinen erfolgreichsten Videos dieses Formats kritisierte er YouTuber wie KsFreak, HerrNewstime, Miguel Pablo, Katja Krasavice, Paulana, BibisBeautyPalace, Sky Guy, Dagi Bee und die PrankBros. Zudem spricht er in diesem Format auch politische oder gesellschaftliche Themen an. Im März 2017 werden die alten Videos von TrollwutTV erneut hochgeladen, nachdem dieser Kanal gelöscht wurde. Im Juli 2017 wurde sein Twitter Account endgültig gesperrt, da er sich über den Linkin Park Sängers Chester Bennington in Form eines Witzes lustig gemacht hat. Seitdem hat er einen neuen Twitter Account. RIP Twitter RIP Facebook - Kuchen Talks #228, YouTube, abgerufen am 12.11.2017 Dieser wurde wiederum am 24. September 2017 gesperrt. Am 21. und 22. Mai 2018 bekam er drei Strikes auf seinem Hauptkanal KuchenTV, unter anderem wegen Mobbing, Hassrede und sexuell anzüglicher Inhalte, innerhalb weniger Tage. Am 22. Mai um 12:48 war der Kanal KuchenTV wieder aktiv. Heldt machte einen Stream mit dem Namen MEIN KANAL IST WIEDER DA. Am 27. Juni 2019 wurde KuchenTV seine YouTube Partnerschaft entzogen. Das teilte er am 30. Juni in einem Video mit. Die Partnerschaft hat er trotz erneuter Bewerbung bis Heute nicht wiederbekommen. (Stand: 24.11.2019) Am 21. Januar gab KuchenTV auf Instagram bekannt, dass er Vater geworden sei. Sein Sohn heißt Noah Heldt. Kanäle * KuchenTV ist sein Hauptkanal mit ungefähr 813.000 Abonnenten und ungefähr 306.255.905 Aufrufen. Der Kanal wurde nach 3 Strikes am 22.05.2018 von Youtube offiziell gelöscht. 4 Stunden später wurde der Kanal ohne verbleibende Strikes wiederhergestellt. * IKuchen (Realtalk-Kanal) mit ungefähr 180.000 Abonnenten und ungefähr 33.275.900 Aufrufen (Stand 09.11.2019) * KuchenGeschmack ( Let's-Play-Kanal) mit ungefähr 36.800 Abonnenten und ungefähr 2.221.988 Aufrufen (Stand 09.11.2019) * KuchenTV Uncut mit ungefähr 85.100 Abonnenten und ungefähr 9.715.411 Aufrufen (Stand 09.11.2019). * Tim Heldt (Dort macht er sich über den Mainstream lustig, und macht das was an "Asi-YouTubern" kritisiert wird.) * TimausBS war sein erster Kanal, welcher verschenkt wurde. Formate Aktiv * Kuchen Talks * Cake News * Facebook Fails * YouTube Fails * Lovoo Fails * GuteFacepalm.net * EBay-Kleinanzeigen Fails * Amazon Fails Inaktiv * Braunschweigs schlauste Köpfe (10 Videos) * Ich bin der bessere YouTuber (7 Videos) * Kinderbuchreview (3 Videos verfügbar/insgesammt 11 Videos) * Scherze dein Leben * Meme dein Leben (3 Videos) * KKB (?) *Was ist denn hier los (3 Videos) * Wutkuchen * Facebook-Trolling *KuchenTVs coolste Bilder *Google Play Store schlägt fehl Abgeschlossen * KuchenTV Junior der kleine Splasher (3 Videos) Kooperationen YouTube Freunde * Gaffi * Einfach Manuel * Wohlstandsmüll * Jarow * TrollwutTV * JF not Kennedy *Davinci Sonstige Zusammenarbeit * Von der Haiderschaft wurde KuchenTV letztendlich ausgeschlossen. Er unterhielt sich während des zweiten Drachenlord-Teamspeak-Ära unter anderem mit Regenbogenschaf und weiteren Haidern und bot Drachenlord an. Dieser erwähnte KuchenTV folgt in Streams auf YouNow, bis KuchenTV einige Tage später mit Wohlstandsmüll und seiner Freundin ohne Einwilligung zu Drachenlord fährt und dort an Video drehte. KuchenTV besucht Drachenlord YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017Zuletzt sprach der ehemalige Haider Gundoldingen mit KuchenTV über die Aktion und durch ein längerem gespräch, auch teilweise reue sich zu zeigen und sich zu entschuldigen. Das zugehörige Video entfernte Gundoldingen wenige Wochen später wieder. Liste aller Anzeigen KuchenTV ist mitunter dafür bekannt, dass er bereits einige Male angezeigt wurde. Zu einigen Anzeigen rechtfertigte er sich in Videos. Die meisten Anzeigen wurden jedoch fallen gelassen. Laut KuchenTV entstehen trotzdem Gesamtkosten von rund 6000 Euro inklusive Anwaltskosten. Schließlich machte er Anfang 2017 ein zusammenfassendes Video, in welchem er alle aktuellen Anzeigen auflistete. Alle meine Anzeigen + Die Kosten YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Die Tabelle (Stand: 31.01.2017) stellt eine erweiterte / ausgebaute Version von KuchenTVs Tabelle da. Skandale KuchenTV musste sich wegen seines schwarzen Humors von Beginn an regelmäßig mit vereinzelter Kritik auseinandersetzen. Den ersten Skandal löste er jedoch aus, als er den YouTuber Drachenlord vor Ort mit seiner Freundin und Wohlstandsmüll besuchte. Zuschauer beschwerten sich darüber, dass er zuvor in seinem Format Kuchen Talks schlecht über die Hater von Drachenlord redet und sich mit dem Besuch letztlich auf ein noch tieferes Niveau begibt. Drachenlord - Kuchen Talks #99 YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Außerdem erscheint der Vorfall widersprüchlich zu KuchenTVs Äußerung, dass er seine Ausbildung als Erzieher wegen Seiner Videos verliert und nicht versteht. Ausbildung wegen YouTube verloren - Kuchen Talks #79 YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017Die YouTuber RobBubble erhält den ANTI-Webvideospreis 2017 in der Kategorie "Bester Film", der mit Welcher ApoReds Bombenprank teilen Muß. Der ANTI-Webvideopreis 2017 YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Skandalös war der Vorfall, dass KuchenTV mit EinfachManuel ein Video veröffentlichte, wie sie Nahrungsmittel von Imbissständen im Movie Park stahlen. Sie erhielten dafür Hausverbot für den XXL Tuberday. KuchenTV rechtfertigte sich damit, in dem Video nur aufzuzeigen, wie inkompetent die Mitarbeiter seien. Nach eigenen Angaben haben sie das Essen später bezahlt. 2017 versuchten sie zweimal, trotz Verbot an der Veranstaltung teilzunehmen, jedoch beide Male von dem Grundstück verwiesen. Am 22.05.2018 hatte Tim drei Strikes für 1-2 Jahre alte Videos erhalten und der Kanal KuchenTV wurde gelöscht, jedoch 4 Stunden später, ohne verbleibende Strikes, wiederhergestellt. Tim weigerte sich bewusst, vor dem Erhalt des dritten Strikes, der letzten Videos zeigt, da seine Meinung nach dem Kanal genauso zu Grunde richten würde. Kritik Mehrere Leute meinen ebenfalls, das KuchenTV in bestimmten Videos, die gelegentlich seine Stimme verstellt und absichtlich versucht, so wie Juliensblog zu sprechen / klingen, wird als eher störend empfunden. Zusätzlich versucht er einige Kommentare seit 2016 zu verfassen. Seine Ansichten wurden seitdem ebenfalls unstimmig mit denen seines Zuschauers. So meinte KuchenTV während eines Streites mit dem YouTuberin Persiax in einem Video, dass nichts dabei ist, jemanden als "fett" zu bezeichnen. Bereits Fan von Rewinside auf Twitter öffentlich als fett zu sein. Persiax, die größte Lachnummer YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017 Die YouTuber Dorian der Übermensch und Impertinenzius kritisiert gleichermaßen in ihrer fünften und sechsten Folge von LÖSCH DICH einige Standpunkte von KuchenTV. Lösch dich: KuchenTV YouTube, abgerufen am 11.06.2017Auch KuchenTVs sind in der Kritik ziemlich langweilig. In einem Antwortvideo hat er größtenteils Einsicht gezeigt. Außerdem hat er 2014 ein NPD-Video gemacht, wo er ein paar Punkte von seinem Wahlprogramm gut fand. Dies haben sehr viele negative aufgefasst und dachten Tim sei rechtsradikal. Das Video wurde bereits gelöscht und es wurde ein schlechtestes Video aufgenommen. Ansonsten wurde er häufig nach entsprechenden Videos von verschiedenen Communities angegriffener YouTuber kritisiert. Fußballkarriere Tim Heldt wurde wegen einer Beleidigung gegen einen Schiedsrichters im Livestream von einem Fußballspiel von dem Niedersächsichen Sportgericht zu 7 Monate Sperre verurteilt. *TSV Brüderschaft Meerdorf (seit 2018) *SV Melverode-Heidberg (2016-18) *FSV Okertal e.V. (2014-16) *SC Victoria Braunschweig (2014) *TSV Geitelde (2013) *TV Mascherode (2012) *Heidberger SC Leu 06 (2009-10) *SV Broitzem (2007-08) Diskografie Singels * 2015: Das hat with the Islam nichts zu tun (mit Relic Kid ) * 2015: EDATHY VATI (mit Ricco ) * 2015: Ich bin der bessere * 2017: 31ers - Fett * 2017: Wir sind die Nummer eins aber; Mix von Jonas Platin - Wir sind die Kanalzerstörer * 2017: Kuchengeschmack ft. Ricco; Mix von Jonas Platin - Das hat nichts mit Christen zu tun * 2018: Kanalzerstörer (mit Wohlstandsmüll ) * 2019: Kein Portofino * 2019: Viva La Despacito * 2019: Erfolgreiches Denken (auf dem Kanal "Tim Heldt") VBT * 2013: Vorrunde 1 - Gegen iWi-OnE (Sieg für iWi-OnE durch Aufgabe) * 2015: Vorrunde 1 - Gegen Aslan44 (3: 8 für Aslan44) * 2018: # VR1: Gegen Schimani (4: 4 für KuchenTV wegen Uservote gewonnen) # VR2: Gegen Bensa (6: 4 für KuchenTV) # VR3: Gegen McSchändi (5: 8 für McSchändi) Trivia * Er erzählte, dass einzelne Videos, für die er angezeigt wurde, letztlich mehr Geld einbrachten, als die Strafe wert war. * Am Ende von jedem Video sagt er "K thx Bye". * Am 16. August 2019 veröffentlichte KuchenTV ein Video im Stile von "changes" von BibisBeautyPalace mit dem gleichnamigen Titel, welches drauf schließen könnte dass er und seine Freundin Gina ein Baby erwarten changes... ♡ - YouTube, abgerufen am 01.09.2019. Dies bestätigte er in einem Kuchen Talks Video welches er am 23. August 2019 hochludUnsere SCHWANGERSCHAFT nur ein PRANK?! - Kuchen Talks #411 - YouTube, abgerufen am 01.09.2019. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1995